A Guide For Finding Your Doctor
by sherlockedwhovian
Summary: A brief summation of the 9th, 10th and 11th Doctors, and where to find them, etc. *Slight spoilers and references throughout all seasons.*


**Author's Notes: **I have decided to put some asterisks on certain words and names, as a person that could come across this might not know the Doctor very well, or haven't been on any adventures with him, so probably wouldn't know who or what they are…. And, so… these words would be placed in the index. (I like to think that this like a little book and someone who vaguely knows of the Doctor and is interested coming across this book.)

This is purely my interpretation of each Doctor, so you might think differently. Other than, I hope you like it. :)

**The Ninth Doctor**

The ninth Doctor is the first one to return back in 2005. He's full of angst, anger and moodiness. No human, or alien across the galaxy, can't help but be captured under his electric blue gaze, or his dangerous glare. If he ever shows that to you, be very afraid. He's the type of man that never forgets or completely forgives and can hold grudges. So, I doubt anyone, let alone a simple human like you and I, would want the grudge of a 900 year old Time lord on our side. He's modest and a show off. He can be kind, he can be angry, but he always has his reasons.

But whenever he smiles, it's lovely. It's a large, wide grin, (a common trait amongst the Doctor's incarnations) and it's always genuine. Nine did have quite a rough start after destroying his own race and his greatest enemy, the Daleks*, after what he calls, 'The Great Time War.' (However, in my opinion, if you are keen on finding out his history, Nine is the one to ask, the rest seem to close up and brush it all away, which intensifies one's curiosity and makes him seem like the most frustrating person to understand in the universe.) Nine can appear to be rude and abrupt, but it's not to do with being mean, he's a man that says it as it is. He knows everything of everything, so if he tells you something, gives a command, you better listen.

Many can't help but fall for his angst; he seems like a lost soul, full of squashed anger and anguish. But he will never hurt you, harm you, or put you in harm's way. On a plus side, he is always extremely friendly, and is easy to flirt with. (For future records, watch out for a 'Jack Harkness'.) Nine has a trait to take a shine towards certain people, and becoming hostile towards others, but like I have previously stated, the man has is reasons, and if you are shown any unfriendliness you are probably the bad guy.

His ninth incarnation is funny, simple and kind; he just needs a nice, simple human to quieten the anger within him and to, perhaps, show him love. All in all, he's loyal, and he will be loyal to the last. This man will do anything to save you. If he calls you by a wrong name, or gives you a nickname, don't take it personally, it's most likely out of affection. Can have a habit of sometimes travelling to the wrong time and place, stating a slightly different time and place with confidence, beforehand. He's the type of man that can make any man do what he commands and can take control of a situation very naturally and with ease.

His cheesy grin makes him instantly loveable and his occasional ability of cracking a good joke helps. He has this boundless energy, and a powerful stride, but be warned, he will be more than happy to take you down a peg or two if you show negative behaviour. The ninth Doctor can be harsh with companions from time to time, but is a lot more lenient to Jack's flirting than Ten is. Nine is more likely to resort to violence, even on the verge of destroying or sacrificing a whole race that he sees to be in the wrong to save another, than compared with his future selves.

If you want to travel with this Doctor, you might want to watch out for random people tagging along with you, like previously stated, Nine takes a shine to some people and it appears that 'the more the merrier' is a good thing in his book. However, if you're thinking of a more couple-like, two people companionship, or easily jealous or a tad possessive, then he might not be the one for you. This might sound odd, but flirtatiousness is another of Nine's biggest assets.

**Where to find him:**

The thing is, unfortunately for you and him, he doesn't last long. In our human, linear* time he only lives for around a year, so if you're interested be quick and find him! Who knows, you might be joining him on his travels with his much loved companion, Rose*. Nine seems to be much of a lone traveller and tends to leave his companions to their own devices, so go explore! He encourages curiosity, but be careful of that curiosity of yours! You might usually see him striding around on some future, alien space station in the year 5 billion. But if you're human, then I doubt that information will be handy, unless you are acquainted with Torchwood* or have your very own vortex manipulator*. Just wait around the London estates for a while, a lot of alien invasion activity in that area happens around Nine's era.

**Looks:**

Shaven head. Tanned skin. Deep, northern accent. Strong, masculine features; big brows, sharp cheekbones, a long thin nose and deep-set, electric blue eyes. Tall and slim, around 6 foot. Always wears a dark green sweater, a black leather jacket and black trousers.

**Other attributes:**

Nine doesn't seem to have any fondness or liking for any foods or materialistic goods, but quite likes bananas, apart from that, this makes Nine slightly different to the tenth and the eleventh incarnations and at least, this man won't be puzzling you with his strange tastes. Nine will often say "Fantastic!" in a moment of joy. It's sort of his catchphrase. Can catch a female Slithene's poisonous, finger dart in a matter of seconds, and can disable their trait (where they release a deadly gas through one exhale) swiftly, with one single sprits of a breath spray.

**PS.** If you do ever have the unfortunate opportunity of coming across a family calling themselves 'Slythene'* or any Raxicoricofallapatorians,* keep anything that holds acetic acid at hand. And don't mention the Daleks unless it is needed.

**The Tenth Doctor**

The tenth Doctor could be considered as a marginal improvement to his previous incarnation; Ten can show a whole wide range of emotion, happy and ecstatic seems like his 'default'. Even though, he seems like a moody Doctor, he is far less aggressive or dominant than Nine, and prefers to use words and intellect to outwit his enemies. Has a strong will to save anyone and everyone, even on the verge of risking his own life, another attribute that he shares with Nine. He could also be considered reckless, especially in Ten's later years. A man like him needs friendship, a companionship with another, but try not to fall him in love with him. A man like this doesn't want a romantic or sexual relationship, and neither does he want to be tied down.

Ten may even be considered to be slightly emotionally depressed, but a strong friendship with another, is what he needs. This Doctor is a definite ladies' man. His charm, his handsome face, nice hair, and tight fitting suits, and his smile make him easily loveable, and many have fallen for his charms. He is noticeably much younger than his previous incarnation. However, this Doctor had one fallen in love with a girl called Rose, who had been his companion since Nine. Unfortunately, their relationship had to stop, after she had to be trapped in a parallel world (AKA Pete's world*) with his half-human clone*. This had torn Ten apart and left him heart broken. After that, it seems he has never recovered fully, and any mention of Rose leads to his usual 'far-away look' and makes him become solemn and uncharacteristically reserved.

After Rose, Ten is not in the mood for another romantically attached relationship, so please don't even try. But if you do even show a bit of flirtation he will unlikely reply, or ignore or give you the brush off. He seems like he's not even use to this, and will say things to instantly cut off a relationship such as this, probably on purpose, as if he feels insecure or feels like he lacks experience with the emotions of humans. His treatment to Martha* shows this. Ten will often hold up all of his emotions especially anything personally or sentimental, and will only spill unless the issue is pressed on or if it is extremely strong and involves the saving of a companion(s). Nine is open to flirt with any female, while with Ten, it's not always the case. Ten also seems to have a preference for blondes, look at Sally Sparrow, Rose Tyler, Joan Redfern and Reinette (Madame du) Pompadour.

Ten is strict to Jack's flirting and will often tell him to 'stop' even just after Jack will mention a 'Hello' to a lady. Yes, pressing Ten for information may make him close up—but keep pressing! Watch as his eyes look away and change, as he reminisces. Tells you old tales, and as his mind wonders back to lands of red grass, orange sky, silver trees and two suns.* It seems younger Ten is a little more carefree than his old self; this could be down to the influence of Rose. He's happy, manic, and is always on the move, can be annoyingly energetic, and an awful lot of running is involved with this Doctor's travels. He has the tendency for incoherent tech-babble, and, like Eleven, can speak a mile a minute. Ten is up for fun and his generally fun himself. He can be happy and loveable, but dangerous and dark. Beware of his dark moods. Ten is a man that doesn't give second chances, and definitely needs a human to look after him and tame his occasional darkness. Donna* is a great example for this. Ten's personality is rather complex, his mood can change instantly, and his personality slightly changes throughout his years, but he is always the same happy, kind, charismatic man as ever. He will often run a hand in his hair in a moment of frustration. He also likes to lick things.

**Where to find him:**

The tenth Doctor is usually seen around London or Cardiff. If you want more information look for Torchwood Cardiff and Jack Harkness. You might even be able to find Martha Smith (AKA, Martha Jones*) who is married to Mickey Smith*, current employers of UNIT* and ex companions of the Doctor.

**Looks:**

6ft 1" tall. Thin build. Big brown, expressive eyes and brown spiky, wild hair. Wears tight fitting suits, sometimes brown pinstripes, or can wear a dark blue suit, with either red or old, white converses instead. Wears a tie. Quite attractive.

**Other Attributes:**

Loves a little shop, sometimes wears thick framed glasses, shares the same sonic screwdriver* as Nine. Could be considered slightly vain-mentions to the Fifth Doctor's balding head, he uses hair gel to style his hair, and didn't mind being called 'pretty boy'* . Holds a strong distaste for pears. He hates them, but loves bananas and is a friend of the Ood*. Is fluent in Juddoon* and the language of the Tritovores*, and if you ask him to, Ten might even make it snow for you.

**The Eleventh Doctor**

Eleven can be considered to be rude and snappy. He explains everything a mile a minute. He's random, weird and crazy, but extremely loveable, brilliant and wonderful. He has a quirky liking for bowties and fezzes so don't be surprised to see him coming across a fez and putting it on, however, he may never take it off. There are often contradictions in his sentences. "A fairy tale? Oh, grow up, Millie. It's nothing like this!" and open ended statements. He's kind, happy, and bubbly and can make friends with anyone anywhere. He hardly ever gets mad and is wonderful with children.

You can sometimes catch a sad, tender smile on his face on certain occasions, making him look ancient and young all at the same time. He's hardly ever frustratingly ambiguous or mysterious, but can often let slip of other events that have happened to him in the past. After years of saving the earth, and by this incarnation, the Doctor has now developed more of status amongst his enemies. They even tried to trap him once and blow up the TARDIS, but if you ever catch him, I'm sure he will tell you a tale or two about it. He often says things like, "This planet was meant to be safer!" or, "The safest planet I know!" but, just for the record, it never_ ever_ is. Eleven holds very little mood swings and his personality and temperament are more or less consistent. Mentions of Rose wont perturbed this one much.

His ideas are brilliant and bizarre, but believe them in. They always work. He once tricked even Time itself to rewrite his own death. Definitely not a man to be tied down, and doesn't always understand or conform to social conventions amongst humans, which makes him appear to be slightly mad and bizarre, his unusual clothing doesn't help either. Eleven's randomness also makes him more alien compared with his tenth incarnation. Eleven is the type of man that can make you fear him in a few words or love him instantly. Always listen to everything else; it could come in useful for the future. Especially with 'Rule One.'* Just like Ten, he will never ever resort to violence, unless it is greatly needed.

**Where to find him:**

Eleven is considered difficult to find, as he is rarely ever on Earth anymore, usually taking his companions, Amy and Rory Pond, to the stars. But I'll be more than happy to tell you to go find him! His companions are a couple with a daughter, called Melody Pond.* It may be hard to replace Amy Pond, the first companion of this regeneration, but don't let that ever stop you! The Doctor loves every single person he meets. I suggest that you should wait around on earth, somewhere in England. This incarnation doesn't go to London as much as the others did, and who knows, you might come across him by chance. Anything can happen with this man.

**L****ooks:**

Could be considered very handsome or unusually weird looking, depending on your own preferences. He has long-ish, brown hair, with a thick side fringe, with deep-set, green eyes. He has a long, angular face, bony features, a wide nose and a biggish chin, with prominent cheekbones. Tall and slim, with brogues, a tweed jacket, a red bowtie and braces to match. Has a noticeably interesting walk too. Often uses expressive hands when talking. You wouldn't miss this guy if he was walking down your street.

**Other attributes:**

Calls the TARDIS 'sexy', but please, don't bring that up. Often makes up a plan as he goes, and will occasionally say 'Geronimo', but I wouldn't state that this was his actual catchphrase. Most likely will say "I wear **insert type of hat or clothing here** now and then stating that they are 'cool.'" Sometimes, Eleven can quietly cry either from sadness or joy, but it's always whenever he is alone. If you do fall for him, or have a crush on him, please don't try and 'get it on'. Half the time, he never gets it, and begins to act awkward, and you'll probably have his wife, River Song*, to answer to. Unless, she is open to that…

_Tip:_ If you are very keen on this Doctor, you may want to look up a Craig Owens.*

**P.S.** Rule 1: The Doctor lies.


End file.
